


El mundo de Neela

by Adhara



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M, Hospital
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El County es distinto. Huele a confusión y a desinfectante. A donuts. A gente que corre por los pasillos y al sonido de las puertas de Trauma 1 golpeando los goznes cuando Jeff se olvida de llamar a los de mantenimiento para que les echen un vistazo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El mundo de Neela

El mundo de Neela siempre se ha condensado en cuatro paredes llenas de aromas.

El restaurante de sus padres, comino, cilantro, azafrán. Un arroz que sabe a nuez y una madre que nunca está contenta con cómo lo preparas o lo sirves o te deshaces de él cuando se te olvida apagar el fuego y el olor a quemado llena una mañana de sábado. Los sabores y los olores tan familiares que ya no nota cuando alguien a su lado huele a coco o a curry, ni siquiera ahora, cuando hace tanto que dejó de vivir entre especias.

La facultad y los libros y el olor a vacío de su rotación en la morgue, cuando inspiras y parece que no estás respirando aire porque no huele a nada de nada, ni a curry ni a almendras. Ni siquiera a muerte o libros. Así debe oler el espacio, si fuera posible que alguien pudiera tomar aire en el espacio, claro. No es posible, es una estupidez, pero eso es lo que se le ocurre cuando recuerda aquel lugar.

Y el County General, claro.

El County es distinto. Huele a confusión y a desinfectante. A donuts. A gente que corre por los pasillos y al sonido de las puertas de Trauma 1 golpeando los goznes cuando Jeff se olvida de llamar a los de mantenimiento para que les echen un vistazo. Los olores en el County se desbordan y se vuelven sensaciones, sabores e imágenes. Te satura, te comprime los pulmones y a veces te hace buscar trabajo en el Jumbo Mart más cercano, sólo para poder observarlo desde fuera durante un momento antes de dejarse engullir de una forma más definitiva. Todo el mundo necesita dar un paso atrás y mirar las cosas así en algún momento, ¿no?

Pero su mundo ahora, en esta etapa, no es el County.

O quizá sí.

No. Puede. No lo sabe. Puede que su mundo sea una cocina y verduras quemándose en la sartén y el olor a cerveza pegado para siempre a las paredes del salón. O el metro mientras bosteza y se frota los ojos. O la película de terror que ha provocado esos bostezos.

\- Hoy tienes cara de muerta - anuncia Ray demasiado alto, porque algunos de los pasajeros se vuelven a mirarla y maldita sea, no soporta coincidir con él en los turnos porque significa que le sigue o se siguen mutuamente durante el resto del día.

Y en esos días Neela tiene una idea bastante clara pero totalmente inaceptable, sobre cómo el mundo se traslada por su cuenta y cuando está de buen humor improvisa versiones de The Juliana Theory tumbado en el sofá y con los pies sobre la mesa.

Es un mundo muy raro y ella está demasiado dormida. Y cuando el metro se sacude y ella se tambalea ya se le ha olvidado esa estúpida conclusión.

Menos mal. Es la clase de descubrimiento que podría llevarla al suicidio.


End file.
